About us
by Aku lupa namaku
Summary: Kisah seorang  Sakura Haruno yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, kemudian berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menampakkan rasa cintanya. / "Aku memang salah mencintai."/ "Sakura, Kau menyebalkan!"/ "Mulai sekarang kau dan aku…"


About US

Disclaimer : Nyaa… Naruto sekarang milikku! *Indonesia dibom Jepang* si-Author sujud syukur(?) di depan om Masa' sih. Edeuuhh… etto… om Mashashi Kishimoto

By : baybiybuybay apa sih! Siapa bilang ni cerita punya si-Bay! Ni asli dari eike. *ditabok pemirsa (?) I mean Readers* (Eike ngawur bok, sante aje –plaak-)

Warning : OOC, OC, Gajeyus (Tambunus –plaak-), AU (ououo, Tarzan datang! –bletak!-), Bahasa tak baku, typo(s), dan lain-lain.

Rate : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Plenchip ehm- I mean Friendship, and sedikit Humor.

Summary : Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto adalah sahabat baik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Ia mencintai Sasuke. Nah bagaimana cara Sakura mengatasi perasaannya itu, ya? Mari kita lihat! (Readers: Gak mau!/ Author: Ayolah! *Narik -narik Readers. –buargh-*

Jadi… Eike ni kan Author baru. So eike minta bantuan dari para senpai yang (Ayam) jago- jago, ya?

(A/N) maaf di bagian ini agak- eh… sangat puanjwang. Jadi kalau ada yang gak suka, silahkan lewati. Ehm… mulai dari mana, ya? Oh- fic ini sudah diperbaiki dari fic yang lalu, karena saya tahutempe(?) banyak kekurangan disana dan juga waktu itu saya buru-buru publish, mugkin emosi kalau bikin account harus udah ada fic –plaak- yah saya memang begitu –plak lagi(?)- dan disini gak pake pengenalan chara lagi, soalnya khawatir keliru di chap lainnya. Sebelumya saya minta maaf karena ceritanya sedikit diubah, ya ya ya? –plaak- kisah ini diangkat dari kisah asli saya, lho. (Readers: apa peduliku! Hn./ Author: hmm… ternyata virus sasuke sudah banyak tersebar. *magut-magut* tolong, ya… para Senpai, Readers, Mahluk hidup lainnya –bletak!- review, dan beri tahu aku cara menulis fic yg baik, dan lain-lain sejenisnya. Ya, ya, ya?*puppy eyes* Dengan keberanian yang sebesar inti atom, eike juga minta flame yang membangun dari para flamers. Aku gak minta bash, okay! *unjuk gigi ber-cabe.* dan minta review sebanyak -banyaknya dari para Reviewers nan baik hati.

Hmm… okedeh. Langsung aja, tudestori. Cekidot.

DON'T LIKE? IT'S UP TO U! –PLAK-

Chapter one…

Mentari pagi mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Kicauan burung nan indah menyejukkan hati setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Angin berhembus membiarkan dedaunan mengikuti arahnya. Udara sejuk berembun menambah nilai suasana nan menyegarkan ini. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pinky menggeliat di atas futon-nya, ia perlahan terjaga dan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi, sampai akhirnya…

BRUKK!

"Adaawawaw ! siapa sih yang seenaknya letakkin dinding disini!"

"Sakura. Ada apa, Nak?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Err… etto, Bu. Dindingnya jalan gak liat-liat."

Bu Haruno pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan Anak gadis kesayangannya itu. "hmm. Jika kau sudah selesai segera turun, ya!" Perintah Bu Haruno.

"Oke, mom," sahut Sakura.

.

"Bu, hari ini sarapanku disimpan saja, ya? Soalnya aku Sudah terlambat."

"Oooo, tidak bissa," kata Ibunya seraya memegangi telinga anaknya itu.

"Eeee. Bububusa- sa- kit. Ba- baik, a- akan ku maka- kan." Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun menyambar roti selai straberrynya dan segera melahap roti itu. "Bu, rotinya sudah kubuang. Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu."

"Eh- kau buang? Dasar anak tak bersyukur. Tidak semua orang seberuntung kau untuk memakan roti yang lezat seperti itu!"

"Yee. Kan kubuang ke dalam sini," kata Sakura seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. "Baiklah, Bu. Aku berangkat, ya?"

"Hati-hati ya, nak," kata ibunya yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Sakura karena Ia melesat pergi begitu saja.

.

Aku menenusuri jalan menuju sekolah dengan berjalan tenang. Rambutku bergoyang mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Dedaunan yang telah terjatuh di tanah terbang kian kemari oleh hembusan angin. Angin sepoi-sepoi seakan mendukungku bermenung.

'Hm. Aku penasaran dengan siapa nantinya Aku akan sekelas. Apa si Ayam sekelas lagi denganku, ya? Hm, lalu Shion, Naruto, dan yang lainnya? Ah, Sebentar lagi semua tanda tanya ini pasti terjawab. Lebih baik aku mempercepat langkahku saja. Ehm, kenapa yang ada di pikiranku selalu Sasuke? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? A, tidak mungkin! Dia itu sahabatku! Ya, dia SAHABATKU! Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.'

.

Saat langkah pertama memasuki gerbang, secara tak sengaja aku mendengar suara yang begitu memekakkan telinga…

"KYAAAA! KITA TIDAK SEKELAS, CINT. ADUH GUE BAKAL KANGEN BANGET AMA ELO. HWAAA!"

'Idih, tu Anak-anak pada menjijikkan banget sih. Padahal kan Cuma pisah kelas. Sungguh ter- la- lu.' Aku segera menerobos kerumunan Anak- anak geng Yang lebay itu. Dan aku melihat…

"KYAAA! AKU SEKELAS MEREKAAAaaaaa~. Hehehe, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitasnya." Tanpa sadar aku berteriak hanya karena mengetahui sahabat-sahabatku sekelas denganku. Dengan tidak banyak kata aku langsung melesat ke kelasku. Errr… kelas berapa aku tadi? Aduh. Saking senangnya sampai lupa melihat kelasku IX berapa. Sekarang akankah aku kembali lagi ke lantai 1? Uh, aku capek.

Konoha Junior High School. Yak, itulah sekolahku. Sebenarnya ini sudah tahun ke3 aku bersekolah di sana. Gedungnya terbagi 6, salah satunya adalah gedung KJHS. Apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Oh. Belum, ya? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura, atau bisa dengan nama kecilku Saku, Sak, atau Ra, itu terserah pada kalian. Apalagi? Aku berusia 13tahun. Yah, betul. Aku setahun lebih kecil dari teman sekelasku sendiri. Bukan karena pintar atau apapun, tapi aku hanya masuk TK lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Bukan! aku tidak pintar? Kalian salah. Gini –gini aku juara satu, lho. Dan disini aku mempunyai beberapa sahabat yang sangat baik, menurutku. Ah, itu mereka.

"Eh- Sasuke! Naruto! Disini!" Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka sebagai pertanda posisiku.

"Eh, hoy Sakura-chan! Amis kamu," sahut naruto yang kemudian berlari menghampiriku.

"Hn. Kau asam!" Balasku singkat.

"Eh. Kenapa, Saku-chan? "

"Kenapa kau bilang aku amis?"

"Hai, Sakura. Hoy Dobe, yang benar itu I miss(ai miss)," kata Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang sambil memperagakan cara berbahasa inggris yang baik dan benar.

"Oh, AYAM! Lama tak jumpa! Longtaimnosi! Amisyu."

"Hn. Dasar forehead," sahut Sasuke sambil mencibir ke arahku.

"Oh ya. Sudah tau dimana kelas kalian?"

"Noh IX4, Disono. Masuk kelas aja yuk!" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik tanganku tanpa perasaan. (huh, pelecehan ini! –plaak-)

.

"Anak-anak. Maaf, Saya terlambat. Tadi ada-" Perkataannya terpotong oleh sorakan murid-muridnya.

"BOHONG!"

"Hmm… Baiklah, sementara saya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, silahkan buat pengalaman kalian semasa liburan! Bisa 'kan?

"Ooo… tidak bissa," jawab para murid.

"Sringgg! Sharinggan!"

"Sringgg! Mangengkyou Sharinggan!"

"Hm, ternyata aku memiliki murid Uchiha disini. Hei Sasuke, kenapa aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu, ya?"

"Hn."

"Hah, baiklah. Kerjakan tugas kalian, 45menit lagi saya akan kembali," Kakashi-sensei mengucapkan kalimatnya seraya berjalan menjauhi kelas.

Setelah aku tidak melihat batang hidung Mr. Ubanan itu, aku pun berkutat sendiri dengan pikiranku. Pengalaman liburanku kemarin seperti apa, ya? Eh, liburan tahun ini 'kan aku Cuma di rumah. Err… kalau Sasuke dimana, ya? A, tuh kan. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi.

"Jidat. Kau liburan kemana tahun ini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ouh, si Ayam ini tau saja apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Di Ukhamur. Kau?"

"E. Dimana itu? Aku sih, di Warnet."

"A, kau ini. Masa' tak tau? Balikkan saja kata Ukhamur itu!"

"Ru- Mah- Ku. Halah, dasar," balas Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut indahku nan pinky ini.

"Huu, apa sih? Eh, tugasku! Hn. Aku tak ada waktu untukmu, Yam."

Setelah kata-kata itu kuucapkan, Sasuke kembali memasang muka dinginacuhtakacuhnya itu. Huft. Anak ayam menyebalkan! Lebih baik kulanjutkan saja tugas ini. Padahal kan mudah tetapi kenapa semua begitu serius, ya? Ah, sudahlah.

.

Teeett.. teett..

'Ah, bel istirahat. Aku ke kantin dulu. Lapar sekali rasanya.' Segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin.

Setelah sampai di kantin, aku bergegas menduduki kursi yang biasanya aku dan Shion tempati. "Ayame, jus Strawberrynya satu, ya!" Pesanku kepada seorang gadis yang kukenal sebagai mantan murid disini. Ia terpaksa berhenti karena orangtuanya tak memiliki biaya yang cukup, dan Ayame-san memutuskan untuk membantu orangtuanya. Eh-? Ayame? Ayam? Jiaah~ kenapa keinget si Ayam lagi!

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Ini jusnya," kata Ayame yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"Arigatou, Ayame-chan. Ini uangnya." Sambil menyeruput jus Strawberry, aku berkutat dengan pikiranku lagi. Sepertinya sekarang kalian sudah memberi stamp di jidatku "Sakura si tukang menung."

'Shion mana ya? Apa ia tak masuk hari ini? Shion memang aneh. Pantas saja tak ada anak lain yang mau berteman dengannya. Bukan menjelek-jelekkan. Tapi, aa. Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Shion itu… pertama; Seorang anak yang tak bodoh- aa lumayan sih, tapi katanya ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan makanya kekuatan otaknya lemah. Kedua; Ia kasar, walaupun aku kuat tapi… eike lumayan sakit book. Ketiga; Nah, jika ia mengemukakan pendapat ia sangatlah PeDe, tak peduli benar atau salahnya. Uh, yang ketiga ini membuatku tak tahan! Argghh. Dan masih banyak lagi. makanya aku mencoba untuk berbaur dengan anak seperti itu, dan aku selalu seperti itu. aku selalu berteman dengan orang yang dikucilkan, tapi liat-liat dulu orangya dan dari situ aku teliti(?) ternyata kebanyakan dari mereka malu atau tidak PeDe. Nah, bukannya aku hanya berteman dengan mereka saja. Semuanya temanku kok, dan aku bisa dibilang… mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Mungkin ada beberapa dari mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepintaranku saja, tapi aku tak peduli yang kan bodoh mereka juga, dan jika mereka memintaku untuk menjelaskan dengan senang hati kulakukan itu. Ah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis. Aku ke kelas dulu saja.'

.

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah mengerjakan pr yang saya berikan selama liburan?" Tanya Kurenai- sensei.

Dengan aba-aba yang sesuai murid-murid dengan serempak menjawab "Lupa, Sensei."

"APAAA! Jadi kalian mengabaikan tugas yang kuberikan! Kalian harus mendapat hukuman! Kerjakan soal-soal di Buku pintar Fisika dari nomor 236 sampai 327! Dikumpul besok! "

"Ta- tapi, Sensei. Ini tugasku," kataku tergagap berhadapan dengan sensei yang garang ini.

"Tidak bisa diterima, sakura-chan. Salahkan teman-temanmu yang sudah berani bilang LUPA."

"AAAAARGGHHH! KALIAAAAN!" Teriakku sambil bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalanku. "SHANNAROOOOO!"

.

Teng… teengg.

"Ganteng!" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Jidat, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Hn."

"Dasar plagiat kata-kata! Hn, hn, hn.!"

"Hahaha, Yamyam pemarah. Week."

"Hn."

"Saku-chan, Aku dan Teme pulang dulu, ya?"

"Ya, Naruto. Jaga peliharaanku itu, ya? Dia agak liar. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Hn."

"Ayolah, Sasuke jangan ngambek gitu."

"Hn, ayo Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto. Aku pun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka di tengah jalan. Mereka… cuma kejar-kejaran, tapi kalau kalian lihat secara langsung pasti bakal ngakak. Penasaran 'kan?

Tiba-tiba…

Drrrtttttt… drrrrttt. Sms? Dari siapa?

**From: Dady I luph u.**

**Sakura. Kamu tunggu di gerbang, sebentar lagi Ayah sampai**.

'Ayah kena angin apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau menjemputku? Ah, syukurin apa yang ada, aja.'

**To: Dady I luph u.**

**Baiklah, Yah. ^^**

Tak beberapa menit, mobil Panther ****** sudah berada di depanku, tanpa menunggu aku segera memasuki mobil tersebut. Dan Ayah segera melesat menjauhi gedung sekolahku.

.

Tiitt… tiitt.

Terdengar bunyi klakson dari depan rumah keluarga Haruno pertanda seseorang telah kembali ke rumah. Setelah pagar dibuka, Ayah langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Lalu, aku bergegas keluar dan memasuki rumah. Kulihat Ibu sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyajikan senyuman manisnya. Aku menghampiri Ibu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanyanya.

"Hari yang melelahkan, Bu."

"Istirahatlah, Ibu akan membuatkanmu Coklat panas."

"Arigatou. Aku ke atas dulu ya, bu?"

"Ya."

Aku bergegas ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku. Setelah itu aku merebahkan badan di atas kasur untuk memasuki alam mimpiku.

.

Tok... tok.

"Sakura. Buka pintunya. Ini Ibu bawakan Coklat panasmu."

"Ehmm… huaah. Mm, ya. Sebentar, Bu," kata sakura yang berjalan dengan badan yang terhuyung. Dan…

"AAAAADuududu, dinding siapa sih ini!" Bentak Sakura pada benda polos itu.

"Kebiasaan!"

"A, ya. Sebentar, Bu."

Kulihat Ibu yang membawakan nampan berisi segelas Coklat panas dan sepotong Roti. Segera kuraih nampan itu dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Lalu kulihat Ibu masuk dan kemudian menduduki kasurku.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanyaku membuka keterdiaman ini. Kulirik wajahnya yang menampakkan sedikit kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau aneh akhir-akhir ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A- aku? Tidak ada kok. Aku hanya kecapaian saja." Ternyata Ibu menghawatirkanku. Sebenarnya memang ada yang kupikirkan, yaitu masalah pelajaran dan… Sasuke.

" Benarkah? Kalau ada apa-apa cerita sama Ibu, ya?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Baiklah, Ibu tinggal, ya? Habiskan itu dan istirahatlah yang cukup!" Kata Ibu sambil menunjuk nampan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Yes, oke, Hai," balasku dengan 3bahasa untuk sedikit menghibur Ibu. Apakah itu cukup lucu? Kurasa tidak, dan memang.

Setelah ibu menghilang(?) aku lalu meneguk Coklat PANASKU. Karena tak pikir panjang adegan berteriak pun terulang lagi.

"HWuAAAA! PUANUAAAS! AIIIR, AIR!"

.TBC.

Baiklah. Apa ini sudah lebih baik? Fic ini sebenarnya aku buat dengan keadaan terburu-buru juga a.k.a seharisiap. Karena senseiku member tugas yang banyak sekali. Kenapa tak dikerjakan dulu? Sudaah kuangsur. Bayangkan! Setiap matpel satu pr. Kejam,bukan? Gak tau tu guru aktivitas murinya kan juga banyak. *Ngomel-ngomel -ditimpuk sandal!-*

Diminta kritik, saran, flame, no bash, and review yang banyak.

No silent readers! Heheh, peace ^^V. Nyok, tekan tombol imut-imut dibawah itu. Gak punya account? Masih bisa review 'kok.

Yo, aku masih disini. Untuk reviewmu. ^^

Err.. sebenarnya a.k.a itu singkatan dari apa? Ada temenku yang bilang artinya alias. Bener tak? *Readers sweatdrop*

Gomenne and Arigatou. Eitss, jangan lupa ya! *nunjuk-nunjuk kebawah.*

RIPIU…


End file.
